1. Field
The present disclosure relates to power storage and management systems for electric power from a generator, and more particularly to power storage and management systems for electrical power generated from an intermittent or fluctuating power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical power can be produced by an electric generator from other sources of energy such as, for example, wind, flowing water, engines, or human or animal power. In some cases, the source of energy is intermittent and/or fluctuating rather than substantially continuous. An electric generator attached to such an energy source will correspondingly produce intermittent and/or fluctuating levels of electric power. For example, an electric generator that converts rotational motion of a vehicle's wheel into electrical power will generate electrical power in proportion to the rotational speed of the wheel, which may vary substantially. In many cases, it is desirable to provide substantially continuous and/or non-fluctuating levels of electric power to electrical loads at times when the energy source is providing little or no power to the generator. The power storage and management systems and methods of the present disclosure address this and other problems.